1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a saddle for equestrian use and more particularly it relates to a design of saddle flap which allows the contours of the flap easily to be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an equestrian saddle comprises a saddle flap extending downwardly from each side of the seat and overlying a saddle panel at that side. The outer surface of the flap may be profiled with padding in its forward part to overlie a block fixed to the panel beneath the flap and which contours the forward end portion of the flap for engagement by the leg of the rider. Ideally, a different contouring is needed for different uses of the saddle to provide grip by the part of the rider's leg appropriate to that usage. Accordingly, for example, the size and/or position and/or shape of a block of a saddle primarily intended for use in dressage will be different to that in a saddle primarily intended for use in jumping and both will be different to the block, if provided, in a general purpose saddle. Conventionally, this means that a different saddle may be produced for different primary uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,665 proposes a design of saddle flap in which the contour at its forward end portion can be modified in order to change the saddle to suit a different primary use. In this previously proposed saddle, the flap is provided with a removable forward part which is contoured by means of a block to suit a specific usage, a range of different forward parts being provided each with a different contour with the user selecting whichever forward part best suits the intended use at that time and mounting that to the remainder of the flap panel. While this proposal provides a saddle which can be adjusted by the user to suit a number of different primary uses nevertheless it is quite an expensive solution as a range of different replaceable flap parts must be acquired and, moreover, it is not really practical for a saddle manufacturer to provide more than a small number of different configurations of contouring.